the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Rebel Slave, Jyn's New Life
Dreams had been fleeting to Jyn Erso as of late, dreams of herself in the past. Rebellious, willful, and stubborn to a fault. So stubborn in fact she had fought the Empire out of spite, for killing her mother and putting her father in a position to be killed. She had achieved her vengeance on Krennic, struck a blow to the Empire and ensured a chance for the Rebellion to succeed in their war. Somehow, she had found her way to a ship and escaped Scarif before the surface was destroyed, Cassian had insisted she go on, and so she did. She had felt regret leaving him, and the rest of their squad behind, but survival took priority in her mind. She had escaped in an imperial tie fighter, and was able to escape the planet surface, however, whatever the Death Star’s laser did, it messed with the ship’s functions, forcing her into a hyperspace coordinate she didn’t put in. When she woke up, she was falling towards a desert planet, it had been three days since Scarif according to the ship’s internal computer. The tie fighter crashed in the desert, at the foot of a palace. She had made her way dizzily towards the palace and collapsed in front of it. She hadn’t known then that it was Jabba the Hutt’s palace. That had been a year ago, and as Jyn slept, she felt something warm and wiggling between her legs. She gasped, still half-asleep. It pulsed in and out of her pussy, shaking her gently as she awoke from her light sleep. As consciousness returned to her, her other senses flooded with sensation. The warmth from her between her thighs and her lower belly, a film of cooling slime on the insides of her thighs and her back, there was a humid warmth that ghosts over her body like clockwork. Her skin could feel the cool, humid air, scarcely covered as it was. The smell was rank, Jyn could recall how much it had bothered her when she first arrived, but as with everything, she had grown used to it. She opened her eyes last, a gasp escaped from her painted lips, as the pulsing between her legs increased in temp. Her blue eyes took in the corded tail that pulsed within her, rocking her hips back and forth on the stone dais she lay upon. She half-gasped, half-moaned when the appendage twisted inside her just right, reaching her g-spot and increasing her rapidly increasing orgasm. She felt someone yanking her chain. “Good morning, my pretty,” Came the deep and resonating voice from above her. Jyn looked up into the reptilian eyes of Jabba the Hutt, her owner, her master. “Good morning, master,” She gasped, nearly squealing from the way he twisted into her. Jabba chuckled, the deep resonating of his voice gently shook Jyn as she lay against his slimy bulk. “How do I feel?” “Good, master,” Jyn said in a squeal, now fully away and rotating her hips in tandem with her Master’s tail. She couldn’t recall a time where she disliked the feeling of his tail inside her, maybe there had been, but she couldn’t recall it. She could feel her orgasm approach, the appendage inside her slowed to a torturous pace. Jyn looked up at the Hutt who looked down at her with amused eyes. “Why?” She asked breathlessly. “You have to beg for things you want, my sweet,” Jabba said as if scolding her. He wasn’t truly angry at her, she had seen that enough to know this was teasing. Both in word and actions. “So, beg.” “Please,” Jyn instantly begged. “Please, Master, make your slave climax." Begging had never been her strong suit, but Jyn had learned to do it as time went on. And now, it only served to increase her arousal and submission to the supreme Hutt. “As you wish,” Jabba said, his tail instantly drilled inside Jyn with renewed force and feeling. And oh how good it felt. Jyn began to pant and moan raggedly, out of breath and desperate for her climax. Jabba pulled his tail out of her, right past her pussy lips, then thrust right back in, filling her to the brink. Jyn screamed as her climax came, her nectar spilling onto Jabba’s tail from the fierceness of her arousal. The young woman lay bonelessly against Jabba, eyes staring out into the main throne room. Everyone there was now awake due to their actions, and Jyn couldn’t care less, even as they leered at her from their tables or spaces on the floor. Her clothing left very little to the imagination, a black wrap around her breasts leaving her shoulders and mid-drift bare, and the black loincloth that covered her upper thighs loosely. She wore no undergarments, increasing the ease for which Jabba could use her, and of course, flash the audience with what they could never hope to have. Her hair had grown out and cascaded down her shoulders, giving her a tribal look, appropriate giving her former allegiance to the Rebel Alliance. A wide, tight golden collar with "Khanhee" inscribed was welded around her neck, with a chain embedded in the wall. Jyn breathlessly lay against her Master, all the fitness and endurance she once had on the run or fighting with the rebellion was long gone. Her muscles were primarily used for dancing for the Hutt’s pleasure, or the light workouts she did to keep herself in satisfying shape. Jabba seemed to like the muscle on her form, to show off he could enslave a strong and capable woman with ease. Besides, it gave Jyn something to do when not serving her master. She felt herself being lifted by the stubby hands of her master. She opened her eyes to see the eyes of Jabba peering straight at her, into her soul. A soul long since surrendered to the pleasure and whim of the Hutt. “Well done, my sweet. You look ravishing,” Jabba cooed appreciatively, opening his maw and allowing his tongue to slip out. The wave of warm, moist air hit Jyn, and far from disgusting her, it made her aroused all over again. The smell usually meant she would kiss her owner, or receive his tongue on her body. It turned out to be the latter as Jabba’s tongue licked her face, wanting entrance to her mouth. Willingly, Jyn opened her painted lips to receive her Master’s scummy tongue, drool and likely mucus made their way with it into her open mouth. Her small pink tongue ran circles over the texture of Jabba’s appendage in her mouth, lovingly massaging it with her softer muscle. Jabba chuckled deeply, it had pleased him to no end to see her broken and submissive. Though, it hadn’t been hard. His sources within the Empire told of an escaped rebel, and of a daring strike on the Empire. One need only put two and two together to figure out this was the famed Rebel who struck against the Empire, and she had found herself literally on his doorstep. Jabba didn’t believe in things like the force, but to have such a highly prized and beautiful woman come to his palace by chance made him consider it as a possibility. When she arrived, she was tired, angry, and scared, but also weak. Both in spirit and body. It hadn’t taken long to break her into his favored slave, the loss of her friends had seemingly worn on her if the names she called when she slept were indeed her friends. The fight went out of her quickly, and she was soon the most submissive and eager slave he had ever had. Nothing was too foul, or disgusting for her, she had simply accepted his orders after no more than a few months. Oh, she had started off feisty, and indignant, a true spitfire if he ever saw one. But, given his long-life span, came patience. Slowly, he had tormented her in her sleep, with touches, licks enough to get her aroused, but he would always deny her attempts to pleasure herself. He didn’t take her until she quietly begged for it. To his immense surprise, she had been untouched by anyone before this, by her own confession and the tightness of all her holes. This pleased Jabba, and he made sure no other bounty hunter or servant would touch her. She would only know his touch, she was his, and his alone. As his tongue dominated her mouth, he smiled wickedly at what he wanted her to do now. No doubt it would arouse her too. “My pretty,” He said as his tongue left her mouth. She looked at him questioningly, cheeks flushed and panting gently. “It is time to clean me.” “Yes, my master,” Jyn said with a smile, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his scaly cheek. Jyn climbed down from her master and dais, moving the left side of it and pressing a button. The side of the dais popped out and she pulled it all the way out. There was now a square chute that she could easily squeeze in through, the compartment she had pulled out was to dispose of Jabba’s waste, even with his sizable bulk, he still needed to relieve himself every now and again. Jyn crawled down the chute and turned herself right side up, there, above her, was the anus of the great Hutt. While slug-like in nature, Hutt’s also had to excrete like humanoids to expel the things they ate, their alternate mode of excretion came from the slime their bodies were coated with, but it mostly served to expel the liquids they absorbed. This also took most of the moisture from any excrement they expelled, leaving their anus’ rather clean. Making Jabba’s safe for Jyn to worship. Jyn leaned up and pressed her lips to the large puffy ring of her master, in the scent of his bulk was strong, this was on another level. Strong, and dizzying to her human senses. But it also excited her to stoop to his level, to worship the asshole of a Hutt, the superior being that owned her. It showed her devotion, and in return, he would give her great pleasure as well. She let her pink tongue leave her painted lips to lavish the hole lovingly. Running circles and teasing to enter the sphincter. She never did, as it would make Jabba furious, but she teased. The taste was tart and bitter, but that only served to endure Jyn more to it, as it was a unique flavor of her master distinctly different to every other part of him. As the former hero of the rebellion tongued the Hutt, she wondered idly about her former life. When she had first arrived, she had sought escape, maybe to steal a ship and run. However, as the days wore on, and Jabba teased her more and more, she realized that she had no place to go. The Rebellion likely believed her dead, and were not actively looking for her to rescue her, besides that, she didn’t know where to look. The Yavin base would likely be abandoned by the time she could secure a ship to get there, and she didn’t know any codes that would enable her to travel to a secure base. It had dawned on her one night as she shivered away from Jabba’s eminent warmth, that she was alone. She had done her part of the rebellion, achieved her vengeance on Krennic, but that was it. Her sole reason to continue was to find her father and kill Krennic for the death of her mother. With her father dead, and Krennic joining him, she had nothing left. No reason to keep fighting, no desire to continue the fight. She had done her part for the galaxy, but her time fighting was over, her time being pulled from one event to the other were over. She had submitted herself to Jabba. The fugitive, rebel in every sense of the word, had no cause. It hadn’t been hard, despite her resistance to authority, she had never really taken charge of her life. Being pulled from one place to another, never making her own choice in the thick of it. The only active choice she had made was to steal the Death Star plans, and that was done. Now, she had more or less returned to her own ways, with less clothing, a collar and leash, and one she lovingly called Master. The fires of Rebellion may burn elsewhere in the galaxy, but hers had been tamed. When her tongue tired from worshipping her master’s sphincter, he called for her to stop and return to him with a yank on her chain. She crawled out of the chute and replaced the seal back on it, crawling onto the dais as her Master stared at her hungrily. The moment she was within reach, his tail and pulled her to his flabby bulk, and his hands, small and stubby they might be, were deceptively strong as he picked up her curvy form and spun her around until her loincloth fell to reveal her curvy ass and still moist vagina. Jyn cried out in ecstasy as Jabba’s thick and textured tongue lapped at her vagina, covering the whole of it with his drool. One of his free fingers rubbed his slime into her bare asshole and put a stubby finger inside. “Master!” Jyn chanted joyfully. The dual action of the tongue and finger on her two holes was, as always, overwhelming, filling her and making her jerk and squeal as she was taken. Her cries, however, were silenced as Jabba’s muscular tail came to her face. Knowing what he wanted, Jyn opened her mouth and began to worship the appendage, letting it fill her mouth, and truly becoming stuffed with her Master’s pleasure-inducing appendages. Her hands wrestled with the tail, massaging and jerking to fill her mouth and belly with his precious seed. As much as she enjoyed the taste of her Master all around, her favorite was his seed. No doubt, Jabba had a similar feeling about her vagina, licking at it aggressively, and sticking the slime-coated appendage inside and wiggling, as with his tail, masterfully playing with her g-spot. It was too much, the tongue, the finger filling her rear, and the tail no doubt soon to give her a much-deserved treat. She was stuffed, and soon, would be screaming in a soul-shattering climax. Jabba thrust his tongue inside her in tandem with his finger and tail, in three powerful strokes, he as well as his treasured slave, came in unison. Jyn cried as the tail in her mouth exploded with semen, passing over her tongue and down her throat to her belly like a river. All the while, she squirted again, giving Jabba a personal taste of her juices that he so loved. He came for a full five minutes, his substance spewing in sizable, but manageable spurts. Jyn smiled around the tail as she drank down Jabba’s essence, his cum the tastiest thing she ever could have dreamed of having. And she was the exclusive customer to it. Once he had finished, envoys began to arrive, expecting to do business. Jabba flipped his slave around and gave her a beastly kiss on the lips. “Go now, get cleaned and return to me,” He said lavishly, unrolling her chain from inside the wall. Normally it only let her move on the throne, but she could visit the whole palace at full length. Jyn had a small, content smile on her face as she nodded. She leaned forward and kissed him on his lips. Then standing and departing through the throne room, on her way to the harem. Her hair was a mess, her face was coated in drool and slime, her own arousal glistened down her legs, and the aftertaste of her Master’s cum was fresh and savory in her mouth. She was a far cry from the rebel hero who had helped strike a blow against the Empire and the Death Star, but that didn’t matter. She had played her part, and now, she reaped the rewards for her service. To give and take pleasure for the rest of her life, and after a life of hardship, running, and anger, a strange subservient peace had come over her. She no longer had to worry anymore, she could enjoy the cradle of pleasure and adoration she received every day and return it with all her heart. She should have died on Scarif with her friends, but she was here now, and perhaps this was where she was meant to be. Regardless, the normally serious and rebellious Jyn Erso was smiling and submissive in the hold of her master, Jabba the Hutt. And then a false vacuum decay ripped this branch timeline apart, erasing it from the Star Wars continuity. Category:Fanfiction